Un Amor Real
by Yuuki-Ryo
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Un ángel guardián podría caer en los hechizos del amor?  Podrán averiguar la historia de un ángel enamorado, si es que ustedes se dignan a leer esto.   ¿Será lo que ustedes piensan que se trata… sobre un ángel con cabellos como el oro?</html>
1. Prologo Un Amor Real

**Yo le llamo ... Nueva historia... la primera que hago en la vida de ... mi vida **

_**UN AMOR REAL... MI CIELO...**_

Es tan hermosa la vida, que las personas siempre están con el Carpe Diem, y todo eso.

Es tan hermosa la vida, que miles de personas ríen al ver el sol, miles de personas corren con alegría cada día, con la esperanza de tener un mañana aún más hermoso del día que tuvieron hoy.

Todo lo que existe en el mundo, es simplemente magnífico.

Pero….en el mundo no solo existe el amor. En el mundo existe el dolor. En el mundo existe la locura.

Estar enamorado es entrar en una etapa confusa, puesto que solo las sensaciones de la otra persona las siente uno, ya nada importa salvo la otra persona, y prefieres entregar tu vida que ver morir a la otra persona. También podemos ver que nos sentamos, dirigimos la mirada al vacío, con ojos de borrego degollado y pensamos, pensamos solo en esa persona, nos olvidamos de nosotros mismos, tan solo pensamos… soñamos… y amamos.

Si uno lo ve de una perspectiva diferente a verlo solo enamorado, uno podría definir que esa persona se ha vuelto totalmente loca.

Pero también, uno sufre. Sufre por el rechazo, nos preguntamos por qué él o ella nos dijo que no, porque no se digna a posar su hermosa mirada sobre nuestros llorosos ojos, porque rayos no se da cuenta de que la amamos tanto, y esperamos que nuestro cariño sea retribuido, pero sentimos que nunca lo conseguiremos. También sufrimos de celos tan intensos y horribles, que nos puede llevar a hacer locuras, tanto como humillarnos a nosotros mismos o incluso a vengarnos de esa persona. También hay gente que no soporta más el dolor, y mira con tentación el filo, el increíble filo de un cuchillo.

Si uno lo ve de una perspectiva diferente a la acostumbrada, podremos definir de que esa persona está muy adolorida, con ganas de poder tirarse desde el Empire State, o también existe gente a la que no le importa los demás, solo esa persona, y son capaces de tirarse al océano a luchar con 1000 tiburones, con tal de que esa persona se viera interesada en ellos.

Sé que esto suena muy trágico, pero si existe, existe en todas partes del mundo.

Y uno se pone a pensar, que un humano es tan vulnerable por todo lo descrito, tan vulnerable a los hechizos del amor.

Pero…. ¿lo será un ángel también?

¿Un ángel guardián podría caer en los hechizos del amor?

Tal vez sí….

La verdad, casi nadie sabría responder a esta pregunta con exactitud.

Los ángeles son vistos como seres de otra naturaleza, perfectos y desgraciadamente, muy hermosos.

Podrán averiguar la historia de un ángel enamorado, si es que ustedes se dignan a leer esto.

¿Será lo que ustedes piensan que se trata… sobre un ángel con cabellos como el oro?

**ºSe puede entender como "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy". O igual "vive cada momento de tu vida como si fuese el último de tu existencia"**

**Gracias a los que empiezan a leer esto, es mi primer historia y no son muy buenas mis ideas, de echo técnicamente el fic es de ****GabrielHeliosmon, ****le dije que si quería lo podía poner el cómo historia propia (y la oferta sigue en pie)**

**esto es solo el prologo, estoy trabajando con la historia de verdad, es que yo quiero poner lo de mi idea, pero me gusta muchisisisisisisisisisisisimo mas la de Gabriel , ya veré como me las arreglo**

**No es necesario que dejen reviews, solo quiero que opinen este primer capítulo para ver s la historia sería interesante o mejor elimino esto :S**


	2. Una Leyenda

**Olvide decirlo antes… mi historia fue eliminada y la estoy volviendo a publicar por que al parecer no tuvo nada que ver con la pagina**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODO COMENZÓ COMO UNA LEYENDA...<em>**

Las cosas más simples en la vida son lo más hermoso que puede existir, como un ocaso hermoso en la época de otoño, a lo lejos de observaba las hojas secas caer de los arboles.

Un magnifico cuadro hermoso ofrece la naturaleza en aquellos instantes en la que dos seres son espectadores.

Ella una joven castaña de pelo, piel ligeramente tostada y ojos color rubí.  
>Él un ángel de piel nívea, ojos de un azul que el mismo cielo envidiaría y cabello largo color oro, que a el mismo sol opacaba. Es cierto era un ángel, un ángel guardián y al mismo tiempo un ángel enamorado.<p>

Todos en el reino celestial lo sabían, estaba prohibido enamorarse de de un humano, en especial si era el humano a tu cuidado.

Eso no evito que el ángel de la esperanza, quedara enamorado de la humana a su encargo, y quien no podría, si ella era tan gentil, tan pura, y tenía esa inmensa luz en su interior, era la primera vez que el ángel veía una luz así de brillante y sin mancha de obscuridad.

Esa noche no pudo aguantar más, sabía que la única manera de comunicarse con ella seria dentro de su sueño. Pero ¿qué tal si a ella le disgustaba él? , o ¿si solo no le simpatizaba?, lo más seguro es que no tuviera oportunidad con ella después de todo, ni siquiera eran del mismo mundo, pero él la quería y mucho y esa era la única oportunidad que tenia para conocerla, ya que en el mundo real ella no podía verlo, mucho menos escucharlo; así que sin más decidió dejar de lado las inseguridades y los pensamientos negativos, debía arriesgarse, después de todo si no lo hacía era porque el amor que le tenia no era tan real como el pensaba que era.

Así fue como comenzó la historia de amor entre una chica y un ángel, lo que sucedió aquella noche solo fue el comienzo, después pasaron días, semanas y aunque ella seguía sin poderlo ver al despertar eso no la desanimaba, al contrario sabia que tendría los mejores sueños que jamás le fueran a suceder, la primera vez pensó que era su mente jugándole una mala pasada después de todo… ¿cada cuando vez a un ángel, aunque sea en sueños?

El se fue enamorando cada vez más y más hasta no poder aguantar hasta la noche para verla. Ella por el otro lado solo quería soñar para verlo a él, su vida ya no dependía de si comía o no, ahora solo quería verlo… quería soñar.

Esa noche fue especial para los dos esa noche se confesaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Lamentablemente el sabia que aun siendo ella tan joven su vida estaba llegando a su fin y después de eso lo más seguro es que reencarnaría mas no podrían estar juntos por muchas razones, ella recordaría todo pero como un sueño y muy extraño y a él le encomendarían a otro humano para proteger, y lo más probable es que no corriera con tan grande suerte.

El ángel tomo una decisión, se convertiría en un humano mas para estar cerca de ella, claro el era un ángel, un alma que no contaba con un cuerpo propio así que sin más opción decidió comentárselo a Dios, sabía que el entendería.

Así es como se dirigió con Él, le dijo todo, desde su primer encuentro, hasta sus motivos para querer convertirse en un humano.

Y así como lo había mencionado antes, Dios lo comprendió, su amor era demasiado grande y simplemente él quería que este prosperara, ya que era uno de los más puros jamás antes vistos.

El ángel en uno de los encuentros se lo menciono a su amada, ella al principio no podía ser más feliz pero luego tuvo dudas que en verdad la inquietaron "¿Y si ya no se volvían haber?" "¿Y si se encontraban en lugares diferentes?" "¿Y si él la dejaba de querer?" "¿Y si al no verse el encontraba a otra mujer a la cual entregarle su corazón?"

Ella le comento sus dudas, no pretendía quedarse con ellas, solo quería respuestas. El escucho pacientemente todas y cada una de sus inseguridades, y al final o pudo evitar abrazarla y tranquilamente le respondió.

-"Solo confía en tu interior, confía en ti misma, yo secare tus lagrimas cuando llores, te diré ya no llores mi niña yo prometo estar junto a ti cuando tu mundo se empiece a derrumbar".-

Después de eso ella se calmo y continuaron en sueños queriéndose con todo lo que el corazón les permitía. Hasta que ocurrio y ella tuvo que dejar el mundo para renacer y seguir con su amor, solo que esta vez no lo hizo sola. El la acompañaba, y así nacieron y crecieron sin aun conocerse, y al hacerlo se convirtieron en una de las parejas más famosas él como nombre tenia "Romeo" y ella era SU "Julieta", se amaron hasta donde cualquier mortal o deidad desearía poder hacer; de ese amor se escribieron historias y también canciones todas casi tan hermosas como su historia.

Para su mala suerte todas estas terminaban, al igual que su realidad, en una tragedia, donde intentando amarse más de lo permitido perdieron la vida.

El ángel no quedo satisfecho, fue mucho el tiempo que la estuvo buscando a comparación de lo que estuvieron juntos, a si que se dirigió de nuevo con Dios y le rogo una nueva oportunidad esa sería la última así sabría si su destino era estar juntos o simplemente era lo mejor alejarse de ella.

Dios le consiguió su nueva oportunidad no sin antes advertirle que

-"Si pasa algo que te obligue a convertirte en ángel de nuevo, tendrás que olvidarte de todo lo que ha sucedido en tu nueva vida y tus sentimientos hacia la mujer que más amas".-

Es así como se les dio una nueva oportunidad de volverse a encontrar, y compartir su amor hasta los más lejanos límites en la Tierra. Y con la promesa de volverse a encontrar partieron a su nueva vida.

Nadie sabe, si lograron o no su cometido, tampoco si ya murieron o acaban de nacer.

Lo único que conocemos es que sin duda su amor es el amor más puro y verdadero….

Tú y yo, juntos. Más allá de esta vida y la siguiente.

Más allá de la eternidad y la muerte.

Por siempre

…Y ese es EL DE DAR LA VIDA POR AMOR.

* * *

><p>Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. (Suena el timbre)<p>

- Bien niños la clase ha terminado, ya pueden irse en orden.-

- Esa fue la historia más aburrida de todas, ¿No lo creen?- comento el google boy

-No lo creo Davis, fue muy buena, además no es una historia, es una leyenda- dijo T.k.

- Y que... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto otra vez en tono "ya cállate que me quieres robar la gloria".

- Pues veras una historia es fantasía así como tus libros de ciencia ficción, mientras que las leyendas están basadas en hechos reales.- comento un Ken divertido.

-¿Enserio creen que tenga algo de verdad ese cuento? - pregunto con burla. -¿Que un ángel se enamoro y tal vez sea algún compañero de clase?

- Pues no estoy diciendo que de esta clase, ni si quiera de esta ciudad... - Dijo Ken

- ...Pero si, si creemos eso Davis - Termino T.k. por su amigo - ¿No es así chicos?

Ken afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Si así es Davis, además el maestro nunca nos ha mentido.- menciono Kari.

- ¿Tu también Kari?... bueno si tu lo dices tiene que ser verdad.

Ken y T.k. se miran y se pegan con la mano en la frente, mientras Kari le sonríe.

Y así termino ese día en el que en clase de literatura un profesor les conto una leyenda más que cierta.

* * *

><p><strong>Sep en serio es la misma historia solo que aprovechare para corregir los errores ortográficos que tenia n.n … qué bueno que teníamos guardada la historia y seep sigo con mis pesimos efectos especiales de siempre XD<strong>


End file.
